


Claire-Bear

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, daddy!castiel, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Based on the tumblr gift set about Dean goes out with his brother leaving Castiel and Claire at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is raw and unedited. If you see errors, please let me know :)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Castiel sighs as the front door finally closes, marking the exit of both Dean and Sam Winchester. It had taken both he and Sam the good part of dinner to convince Dean to leave the house. Castiel could tell that his husband of two years was torn. He wanted to go out with his little brother and have a “Winchester night on the town” like they had done before Sam had become a predominant member of the District Attorney's office. But he also knew that Dean wanted to stay at home and be with their daughter Claire.

 

“What are we going to do with your Daddy?” Castiel asked the eight month old child in his arms, bouncing her slightly as she babbles, a wide smile and bright blue eyes look at him. Castiel makes a mental note that next time they have a baby, they are pairing Dean up with the donor.

 

Not even thirty minutes after Dean had left, Castiel received various text messages asking him if Castiel needed him to come home. Each message was responded with ‘No, Dean.” As often as Dean would say his husband had the patience of an angel, Castiel’s patience with his over protective husband was wearing thin.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Dean looks at his phone, pressing the home button to reveal the time and a picture of his family. Sam sighs and puts his beer down.

 

“I gotta say, I don’t remember you being this clingy with me. Kinda makes you look like a jerk,” He teases.

 

Dean scowls, “Bitch.”

 

Sam stretches and looks over at the pool table before looking back at his moping older brother. “Seriously, Dean. It’s Cas. He and Claire are going to be fine. I say you get us some whiskey shots and I’ll find us a mark,” Sam says quieter as to not be overheard by anyone but Dean.

 

Dean can’t help the twitch of his lips that makes his mouth tug into a smile. He and Sam could hustle people blind at the pool table and if Dean was being honest, he thought this was something that Sam may have felt was beneath him now.

 

“All right Sammy. Rack em up!”

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Castiel makes little buzzing noises at Claire as he washes her hair. She squeals and splashes the water in her little tub. Castiel will admit that it’s odd having bath time without Dean here to help or sing to their daughter, but it’s a bit refreshing at the same time.

 

“Dadadadada,” Claire babbles looking at the picture of Dean leaning against his other Baby, the ‘67 Chevy Impala.

 

“That’s right, Princess, that’s Daddy.” he coos, carefully making sure not to get the rinse her eyes.

 

 _No tears my ass, this fucking stings, Cas!_ Castiel chuckles softly. The memory of when Dean decided to test the baby shampoo vivid in his mind. 

 

Once Claire was clean, rinsed off and dried, Castiel put her into her pink and purple Batgirl pajamas. He snapped a quick picture and sent it to Sam, knowing that he would show Dean later.

 

“How about we go read some Harry Potter before bed?” He gets his answer in the form of a clap followed by the stuff bee being tossed at his head.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sam watches as Dean works the table, playing up the sloppy drunk act and purposely missing his second shot. This was a routine they perfected as kids and usually it was Dean that would watch and apologize for Sam wasting people’s time. This time, he switched because he knew Dean wouldn’t focus otherwise.

 

“Damnit!” Dean slurred a little too perfectly. “Sonovabitch ball jumped out the way!” He laughed at his own joke and Sam bit down on his cheek to avoid groaning at his stupid brother.

 

His phone vibrated on the table and Dean’s eyes met his. To a stranger it was just a look of curiosity, which was good given the current situation. However Sam could see the hint of panic in Dean’s eyes as they flickered to the phone and back.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s just Jess saying goodnight, Dean,” he lied smoothly as he tapped open the picture message from Castiel. He couldn’t help the grin at the sight of his niece trying to fit her hand in her mouth.

 

_Don’t let ‘Batman’ see until you guys are leaving, please._

 

 _No worries there, Cas,_ was his quick reply.

 

“So are you sure you want to continue with this?” The guy playing against Dean asks.

 

Dean waves his hand at him and pretends to stumble towards the table for his beer. “‘S fine.” He keeps his back to the table, knowing Sam is watching. The guy is good, managed to get three more in before scratching the cue ball.

 

“My count, eight to his three?” Dean whispers to Sam before taking a pull of his beer. Sam nods. He’s a bit nervous about this con. Somehow the elder brother had managed to wager five hundred with this guy and he’s almost got the table beat.

 

Sam waits until the guy turns his back. “I recommend going for the ten, bank it and it should take in nine and thirteen as well.”

 

Dean nods in understanding. “Le’s do thiss,” and he’s back into character.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Claire must be getting another tooth in as she was getting terribly fussy and wouldn’t settle down until Castiel started singing the song from The Greatest American Hero. Usually her bedtime ritual is about an hour at the most, which rarely happens that long. Tonight though, it took over two hours.

 

Castiel had just moved from the rocking chair near the crib when his phone starts playing the chorus to Led Zeppelin's Ramble On and naturally this makes Claire start crying.

 

“Dean,” Castiel growls out as he picks up Claire.

 

“Hey Cas, How’s Claire-bear?” he asks not even phased by Castiel’s tone.

 

“Well,” he sighs. “She was almost asleep until you called. How’s it going with Sam?”

 

“Fine, we just won five hundred bucks.” Normally Dean would gloat at this but he sounds down.

 

“I told you to go and relax, Dean. Why are you calling?” Castiel knows he sounds short but it was true. Dean had been working over time at the garage, trying to get extra money to save, basically running himself ragged.

 

Dean laughs. “Did I ever tell you how hot you are when you’re all cranky.”

 

Castiel smiles slightly, rubbing Claire’s back in soothing circles.

 

“Dean, I mean it. Claire and I are fine, you don’t have to check in with us. Just go, relax with Sam, have fun and I’ll see you when you get home. You deserve this.”

 

“Okay, okay, just…” Dean lets out a long breath. “Call me if anything changes.”

 

“Only if it’s an emergency.”

 

“I miss you,” Dean says so softly that Castiel isn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it. There were two sides to Dean. Macho tough guy who refused to speak of his feelings and then there was the devoted husband and father who was constantly afraid that he was going to screw something up and be left alone.

 

“I miss you too, Dean,” Castiel sighs and rolls his eyes. “Come home when you’re ready but know that Claire and I love you.”

 

Strong arms circle Castiel’s waist and the scent of whiskey, leather and Dean’s after shave surrounds him before he can hang up the phone.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously I changed up the phone call a bit to fit. Hope y'all like it. :)


End file.
